Level 1032
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 59 | previous = 1031 | prevtype = Ingredient | next = 1033 | nexttype = Jelly }} Level 1032 is the seventh level in Luscious Lagoon and the 216th candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 8 striped candies and 4 wrapped candies and score at least 15,000 points in 20 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *It's impossible to create wrapped candies on the left and right side of the board because they are only a maximum of 2 rows long. *Coconut wheels may help to create striped candies, but they are hard to reach. *The orders are worth 12,000 points (12 special candies x 1,000 points per special candy = 12,000 points). Hence, an additional 3,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Strategy *This level is insanely hard and the current author can provide little solace, other than to say that he got through after about 25 tries without boosters. It required a board that came with masses of luck and such boards are unusual to say the least. *There is such a small area in which wrapped production is even possible. If someone works out a better strategy than mine, please replace this text with something better - but I really struggled for bright ideas on this insanely hard level. *When the luck came, it started with a wrapped opportunity more or less straight up. The tactic of exploding an early wrap quickly does not always work on this level, but on my lucky board, exploding the early wrap created two more immediately. Perhaps there is sometimes a colour pattern that lends itself to multiple-wrapped production. Putting two wrapped candies together enabled me to clear jelly on one side. Making and lining up a horizontal stripe enabled me to clear the jelly on the coconut wheel on the other side. *If luck gets you "close, but no cigar" with just a few moves left and you can see that a hammer or hand booster will finish the job for you, this is one of those occasions when you might be tempted to boost. I would have boosted to close out had I needed to at the end of this level, as the opportunities to use skills are so slight and the need for luck so great on this level. *Another strategy is to create a wrapped candy in the middle and then work on dropping it towards one of the coconut wheels. Combining the two will provide the required amount of wrapped candy. Trivia *This level looks similar to level 462. Walkthroughs Category:Levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Luscious Lagoon levels Category:Levels with 20 moves Category:Levels with 55-63 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with coconut wheels Category:Levels with teleporters Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels whose candies do not start from rest Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Levels with undetermined difficulty